Yo también
by Lilius's fan
Summary: Yo sonrío, divertida. —¿Está seguro de ello, señor Malfoy? —Claro que sí, señorita Potter —responde, con la soberbia de siempre—. Usted me ama.


_Yo también_

Cierro los ojos, concentrándome en lo que hay a mi alrededor. Quiero oír, escuchar esos ligeros y suaves sonidos que nadie puede percibir. Contengo la respiración. Puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón, el pasto acariciándome la piel, el sol sobre mi cabello, las rodillas picándome… Y entonces, con claridad, escucho un suave ¡Crack!

—¡Sí! —exclamo, orgullosa de mí misma.

Entonces caigo en mi error. "Genial —me reprendo mentalmente—. Eres una completa idiota".

El hombre se sobresalta, y en cuestión de segundos, yo estoy parada frente a él sosteniendo mi varita. Retrocede, y antes que pueda evitarlo, desaparece con otro ¡crack! Maldigo en voz baja, intentando recordar su apariencia, en vano. No es diferente a otros carroñeros que conozco. Cabello oscuro y despeinado, gafas negras que tapaban los ojos y piel ligeramente bronceada. Al intentar recordar lo que vestía, frunzo el ceño. No llevaba los típicos pantalones oscuros, al igual que camisas y sacos. No. Este llevaba una túnica oscura y zapatos de cuero de dragón. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, su cabello se veía bien cuidado, al igual que su aspecto, su olor era agradable y parecía recién duchado. A simple vista, lucía como cualquiera otro carroñero. Pero definitivamente no lo era. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Escucho un ¡crack!, mucho más cerca que el anterior. Levanto mi varita nuevamente, para toparme con un joven un par de años mayor que yo.

—James —suspiro, bajando la varita, y sentándome con tranquilidad.

Mi hermano mayor sonríe, con ese encanto a lo Adonis que tanto lo caracteriza. Es guapo, estoy consciente de ello. Es uno de los chicos más guapos que conozco y no lo digo por ser su hermana. Además, tiene un cuerpo atlético y cuida su apariencia, por lo que debe sumar puntos a su favor. Muchos dicen que se parece a mi abuelo paterno, si no es la copia perfecta. He visto las fotos y llegado a confundirlos. Además, tomando en cuenta que tienen el mismo nombre… Otros, sin embargo, dicen que le hace gala a su segundo nombre, Sirius. Este era el padrino de mi padre, un hombre arrogante y leal. Al parecer, mi abuelo era más humilde que Sirius, pero mi hermano tiene el ego del último.

—¿Qué tanto me mires, pequeñaja?

Ruedo los ojos, mientras él se sienta a mi costado. Está jugando con una snitch dorada, la misma snitch que atrapó en su primer partido. Siempre me he preguntado porque la conservó después de diez años, pero él parece renuente a decirme. Aunque sé que se lo dijo a Julliet. Le dice todo a Julliet.

—Pensé que estarías con Julliet —comento, estirando mis brazos.

—Eso pensé yo también —dice, distraído—. Salió con Alison. Al parecer tiene que conseguir un vestido de novia.

—¡Pues claro que tiene que conseguir un vestido de novia, tonto! ¡Se va a casar!

James se encoge de hombros.

—Y tú deberías conseguir un traje —insisto.

James y Julliet llevan saliendo cuatro años. Por lo que a nadie le extrañó que le pidiera matrimonio hace unos meses. Julliet aceptó, obviamente.

Julliet es lo opuesto a mi hermano. Fría, desconfiada y reservada. Nunca pierde el control. James solía fastidiarla, especialmente en sexto año. Estuvo todo el curso atormentándola, y provocando sonrojos en sus mejillas. Nunca había visto a Julliet así, gritando, sin tener control sobre si misma y con su ordenado y prolijo aspecto completamente descuidado, sudada, hecha un desastre e histérica. Pero mi hermano parecía hacerle perder la cabeza con extrema facilidad. En especial cuando la besó bajo el muérdago durante la cena de Navidad.

—Ya lo hice —admite. Me volteo a verlo, sorprendida—. Antes de proponérselo, inclusive. Ralph, yo y Zane recorrimos cientos de tiendas. Incluso llevé a Albus y Teddy conmigo.

Abro la boca, para luego cerrarla, incrédula. ¿Quién era este sujeto y que había hecho con James?

—No puedo creerlo —alcanzo a musitar.

—Ya lo sé —asiente—. Pero no podía esperar.

La idea de una boda en estos tiempos da esperanzas. Me refiero a que, no un matrimonio apresurado y sin ser pensado, sino una boda de verdad, con dos personas que se aman y no se apresuran por miedo a morir, que lo hayan meditado bien, considerado, y se guíen por sentimientos auténticos, no por pasión desmesurada.

—La amas ¿no?

—Como no tienes idea.

No digo nada. _Si James supiera… _

—Así que, ¿qué haces interrumpiendo mi misión?

—Oh, vamos, hermanita. No estabas haciendo nada.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamo—, ¡Estaba por atrapar a un carroñero y…! —muerdo mi labio, recordando repentinamente la extraña apariencia que tenía el que había visto minutos atrás—. James, tengo que contarte algo.

Empiezo a describir lo que había visto. Él arruga la nariz.

—Debemos irnos —dice con simpleza, antes de cogerme de la muñeca y desaparecer.

Aparecemos dentro de un salón amplio e iluminado. Las paredes son de color melón, hay una chimenea en medio de la estancia, con fotos sobre ella. Los muebles son rojos y dorados, a excepción de uno verde. Hay una mesa de madera y ventanas grandes.

—¡James! ¡Lily!

Mi madre se acerca, con una sonrisa. Tiene más de cuarenta años, pero sigue siendo muy guapa, con una bonita figura y sin muchas arrugas. Nos abraza brevemente a ambos.

—Mamá, Lily tiene algo que decir a la Orden —dice James, con seriedad.

Ella asiente. Sé que está desesperada por saber de qué, pero también sé que permanecerá callada hasta que haya hablado con la Orden.

La Orden del Fénix se formó a mediados de los setenta, cuando Voldemort estaba en la cima. Por lo que tenía alrededor de cincuenta años. Aunque, ahora, nos enfrentábamos a otro enemigo. Que desconocíamos, realmente. La información que habíamos reunido era limitada, explosiones en tiendas, altercados, muertes sin explicaciones, desapariciones misteriosas, toma de rehenes, todo ello sin tener enfrentamientos directos con el originador de todo. Con el líder. Hasta ahora, parecía emplear solo carroñeros. _Pero yo sé que no es así…_

—Vamos.

Sigo a James hasta el jardín posterior. El toca el pasto con la varita y una pequeña puerta cuadrada aparece. La abre, dejando ver una larga escalera. Empezamos a bajar con lentitud. Contadas veces había bajado a "La Central", como solían llamarle. Sabía que había varias habitaciones, lugares donde practicar hechizos y un salón de juntas. Papá lo había descubierto el lugar mientras yo, James y Albus jugábamos en el jardín. Su cara de incredulidad era una de las pocas cosas que nunca podría olvidar.

—¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi padre mira mal a mi hermano. Detrás de él, está Cho Chang. Arrugo el entrecejo. Odio a esa mujer.

—¿Qué ella aquí? —suelto, enfadada.

—Lily, no seas grosera —me regaña.

Ni siquiera lo miro.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —repito.

—Tu padre pidió me ayuda —responde ella, acercándose—. Un gusto verte de nuevo, Lily.

Odio a Cho Chang. Como a nadie en el mundo. Por culpa suya, mis padres casi se divorcian. Lo recuerdo a la perfección, fue un año antes de que yo asistiera a Hogwarts. Mis padres pasaban por un mal momento en su matrimonio, y esa mujer no hacía más que venir todos los días al despacho de papá buscando "consuelo". Por aquél tiempo, papá solía llevarme a su despacho. Pero después de un tiempo de idas y venidas de ella, dejó de llevarme. O me mandaba fuera cuando ella venía. Un día, llegué antes de tiempo, y los vi besarse. Papá me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a mi madre y al día siguiente, todo entre mis padres parecía perfecto y ella nunca volvió. Pero jamás olvidaría las lágrimas de mi madre cuando le reclamaba por Cho.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —replico con arrogancia.

En vez de fruncir el ceño, sonríe.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunta mi padre.

—Lily tiene algo que decirle a la Orden.

—Justo nos dirigíamos allá…

—No con ella presente —la interrumpo. Mi padre me lanza una mirada de advertencia, pero me niego a cooperar—. Que se vaya.

—Lily, te estás pasando.

—Como sea —contesto, dándome la vuelta.

Subo las escaleras tan rápido puedo, y antes que mi hermano pueda decir algo, desaparezco. Cuando abro los ojos, estoy frente a un hermoso prado. Sonrío. Amo este lugar, desde que lo descubrí cuando tenía quince años. Solía venir con mi novio. Durante las noches nos quedábamos a ver las estrellas, hablábamos sin parar y comíamos chocolate hasta la madrugada.

—Bonita.

Hablando de mi novio, está frente a mí. Extiendo los brazos y lo rodeo, emocionada. No le he visto en semanas. Dejo que su aroma inunde mis pulmones, y juego con su medallón. Me besa la oreja juguetonamente y ríe, divertido.

—Me extrañaste ¿eh?

—No tanto —respondo, alejándome para examinarlo.

Su cabello rubio está un poco más largo, y menos cuidado de lo acostumbrado, pero tiene un aire de despeinado y chico malo irresistible. Sus ojos grises desprenden picardía y arrogancia, sigue en buen estado físico y viste una túnica negra, por lo que no puedo ver sus brazos. Su rostro sigue tan atractivo como siempre y sus labios…

—Ya deja de mirarme —susurra en mi oído.

Me estremezco, pero asiento. Lo he echado de menos. Me besa el cabello, y ambos nos sentamos.

—Lamento no haber venido —le digo.

—Te entiendo. Para mí también fue difícil. Estuve en tantas misiones que… Bueno, tú entiendes.

Y es que esto está prohibido, pero se siente tan bien. Él es ahora un _mortífago (o carroñero, como hacen creer a la Orden)_, y yo una bruja o "cuidadora", como nos llaman. Debemos odiarnos a muerte, pero lo único que quiero es besarlo. Porque Scorpius no es mi enemigo por elección propia. Lo hace por sus padres, y yo, Julliet y Alison lo sabemos. Sabemos que lo único que quiere es recuperarlos y que el líder de esto los tiene retenidos.

—Papá habló conmigo el otro día —susurro, distraída—. Quiere que salga con Thomas.

Él frunce el ceño, asintiendo.

—Pero no lo harás —afirma.

Yo sonrío, divertida.

—¿Está seguro de ello, señor Malfoy?

—Claro que sí, señorita Potter —responde, con la soberbia de siempre—. Usted me ama.

Lo sé, lo amo. Amo como frunce el ceño, su mirada impenetrable, su frialdad, su arrogancia, su sentido del humor, sus ironías, sus cabellos, sus ojos. Amo todo de él desde que lo vi por primera vez.

—Pero tú no —lo acuso.

Él esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Le amo, señorita Potter. Y no dejaré de hacerlo.

—Yo también. Yo también…

* * *

**Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling. Yo solo juego con los personajes. **

**Sean buenos, primera vez que escribo en presente. Acepto sugerencias y betas. **


End file.
